


You're the One (Who Makes Me Laugh)

by wintersunofdoom



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: Geralt laughs a lot around Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 211





	You're the One (Who Makes Me Laugh)

Geralt laughs a lot around Jaskier. He’ll die before admitting it aloud, but the bard is funny and he feels comfortable enough around him to drop his gloomy image.

They have a LOT of private jokes.

Sometimes, one of them needs just to look at other during dinner and they’re instantly on the same page, bursting in laughter. The other Witchers of the keep glance at them oddly over their plates. Ciri smiles, Yennefer rolls her eyes fondly.

When they take Roach for a stroll outside, they sometomes stop to sit together and just talk. Many times they find themselves holding each other tight, Jaskier sitting in Geralt’s lap, his face buried in his neck, laughing till there are tears running down his cheeks. Geralt covers his face, his broad chest shaking with laughter. Other times they end up play fighting and tackling each other to the ground, giggling. They always end up kissing.

When they come back to the keep, Jaskier usually announces loudly that he is tired and going to sleep, asking not to be bothered for the next few hours. Geralt follows him up to their room, sparing a glare at his snickering brothers.

Once they’re alone in their room, they fall together onto the bed, kissing and giggling. Geralt moves to remove his shirt and then Jaskier’s. Geralt starts kissing down Jaskier’s naked torso and then Jaskier makes a dumb joke. He starts laughing at his own joke (because that’s just how he is) and Geralt stops kissing him, giving him a halfhearted glare. The Witcher tries to suppress his laughter, but fails and ends up laughing loudly, his nose pressed into Jaskier’s belly.

Their laughter is heard all the way downstairs. Eskel and Coen snicker. Lambert rolls his eyes. “Aren’t those idiots up there supposed to be fucking or something?”

Yennefer tosses him an unimpressed look. “They are. Maybe you’re too used to brothels, that you forgot how real sex sounds like”.

“Oh yeah, Witch? And you know a lot about real sex?”

Yennefer glances at Eskel, who stares back, before looking away, taking a sip from his ale and smiling.

Yennefer smiles. “I think I do”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! I'm darkverrmin on tumblr~


End file.
